Demons, Dragons, Portals, and Apprentices
by WaterTrainer
Summary: AU Mizu is a magician, therefore she has to take in an apprentice...wait a minute, there are two? So now much to Mizu's horror she has to teach two apprentices. The apprentices are people from the book, you should know them. Eventual crossover with certai
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's not mine.

I know I should get back to my other stories but this ones been bugging me for a while.

This is an Alternate Universe fic, so some things are going to be tweaked. 1. The government already knows about the Resistance in the first book. 2. There will be two kinds of "demons" the ones from the Other Place, and the ones that survived the feudal era 3…. You'll just have to wait and see. Oh and most of my characters will use bits of Japanese.

Hanyouhalf demon

KitsuneFox

* * *

It was a pretty warm day, for fall anyway a few leaves were still falling. A tall woman with black hair was walking back to her mansion, or as she called it "The House Far from Home." She picked up the bunddle of letters, until she came upon a certain unwanted letter.

"I've got a WHAT!" exclaimed Mizu Shiroi, staring at the letter in her hand with disbelief, "Don't they realize I'm trying to destroy them from the inside?" asked Mizu leaning against the door to her home. At the question a level 15 djinni who had taken the form of a small, blue Asian dragon, settled on her shoulder.

"No, oh master," his voice was in the most sarcastic tone her could muster. The girls hands clenched into fists.

"Oh for my mother's sake WILL YOU PLEASE STOP CALLING ME MASTER," she calmed down after the short yelling session, "I have an odd (and somewhat crazy) family, and you know it. The only reason I can even summon you was that my dad was a magician, lucky for him he didn't work here. Now why 'no'?" asked Mizu annoyance almost radiating from her body.

"Because last week you helped them catch three of the Resistance," mocked the djinni.

"That was an accident and you know it. They should've moved when I jumped into the ally, it was morning," growled out Mizu.

"Right, and the day humans can see in the early, early morning like a hanyou, will be the day that hell freezes over," said the dragon its face twisting into an odd sort of smirk.

"Be quiet or I will be forced to hurt you," said Mizu, a vein popping on her left fist.

The djinni decided to change into a white kitten, "Nya? Do I sense a touchy subject?" A smirk made its way onto Mizu's lips.

"Yes, no, maybe so," he sang in her most irritating voice.

The djinni stared at her with big baby-blue kitten eyes, which slowly irritated the ebony haired teen into hitting her on the head three times. The pain and shock forced him into the closest thing that he could get to its eminence; a sloshing thick blue liquid that oddly smelled like charcoal.

"You should really pull yourself together, Karaues, or you'll wash away into the sewers," said Mizu cackling slightly, as Karaues shifted back into the Asian dragon's form.

"Not funny," growled the dragon, flying up to Mizu's shoulder.

"Yes it is," cackled Mizu.

"We're off subject; another reason they think you're trying to help them is that you took a job as a secretary for the P.M.," snapped the dragon.

"That's so they don't get suspicious. And how the heck else am I going to get money?" asked Mizu, stroking the dragon's head lightly.

"Get a job in a bookstore?" suggested the djinni, wrapping its tail around Mizu's arm.

"That wouldn't work, I'd end up reading the books instead of selling them, and same thing with anything that involves any kind of book," said Mizu opening the door to the mansion. The colors of most of the mansion were blue and black and purple, gold tinted a few rooms. Books, paper, pencils, and magazines were strewn around Mizu's house. She walked to the living room with the dragon still on her shoulder, and plopped herself down on the couch.

"You're right, that's how you got fired from the library," said Karaues.

"Don't remind me, or you won't get your break this week," snapped Mizu, glaring at Karaues. Karaues gave a less intense glare back at Mizu.

"You'd better not keep me here all week, you know how my essence is," growled the blue dragon, as the two of them glared at each other. Suddenly Mizu burst out laughing.

"I know, I was just kidding Karue, after all, if you strain too much we both get the. It hurts when you can't be in your real home," said Mizu, sadly hugging the dragon to her chest.

"You should know because?" asked the dragon.

"Because I haven't been home in a while," muttered Mizu, blankly staring at the ceiling.

"Then why don't we go back now?" asked the djinni.

"Because tomorrow we're picking up my little apprentice," said the hanyou, deciding to drop the Illusion for now.

In place of the tall, nineteen year-old human with blonde hair, pale skin, dark blue eyes, and an hour glass figure, was a half demon that looked about twelve, with black hair, and black wolf ears on the top of her head, a black fox's tail also came out of hiding, she still had her very pale skin, her canines were an inch longer, and sharp enough to punch a hole through steel. Light silver eyes, took the place of the dark blue ones, her pupils were now slits of black.

"Do what you want, but I'm taking a short trip out," said Karaues, who had changed into the kitten again.

"Fine, just don't let anybody pick you up and take you home, like last time," said the hanyou, walking into the kitchen, with the tail swishing behind her, "And don't make me put up the posters!"

"That wasn't my fault, that kid wouldn't let me out of the house!" exclaimed the kitten, as it jumped out into the town.

"Sure," muttered Mizu, not noticing that Karaues had already gone out, until she looked around the room.

She sighed and got a bottle of coke out, opened it up, and finished half the bottle, and stuck it back into the fridge. Mizu sighed again and looked around at her messy house.

"Oh joy, I have to clean the place up, and with out any help…Or maybe not!" Mizu cheered up considerably when she noticed a summoning book lying on the floor next to her feet.

The hanyou picked up the obviously old black book, and walked down to the basement…

"What is all of this stuff?" asked the hanyou, picking up a box that said 'Dad's inheritance to me', "Oh that's right I didn't have enough room up for all of my inheritance, so I had to put it in here." Mizu proceeded to push her way through to the clearing in the middle of the room.

She opened up the book to page eighty-five, and read it for about fifteen minutes, sighed, put up the Illusion spell again, got up, and started drawing the pentagons in chalk on the floor, and double checked them, and then put down candles around the pentagons. Nodding the 'blonde haired woman' walked to the smaller pentagon, and started chanting.

Blue smoke slowly filled the darkened room, as the candles burned. The sent of lavender took hold of the room. Glowing red eyes glared out through the smoke. Large leathery black wings became visible with the eyes.

"Good entrance, however the red eyes are used too often, and black wings are depressing for the phoenix form, the phoenix form doesn't even have leathery wings," muttered Mizu, her face emotionless.

'Hey, I like this form; it's impressive, isn't it? Ah, well magicians are weird,' thought Bartimaeus.

"Did you call me weird, little phoenix? If you did you would be ashes in a minute," snapped the hanyou, one could almost see the fiery red aura surrounding her.

'But I didn't say that out loud,' thought Bartimaeus, staring at the woman.

"True, but you have such a loud mind," said Mizu taking in a deep breath, "I order you to not destroy my house, don't injure anyone that resides in this house, don't annoy me while I'm working, don't bother Karaues, nor injure anyone from work, and help me clean my house," the blonde said all of this in one breath, but didn't turn blue, not even the slightest tinge. Yet again the demon stared.

"You are dismissed," said the calm blonde, as the djinni was pulled upstairs.

'I really hate doing this, it zaps my energy for two hours,' thought Mizu, as the Illusion was cast aside, and a white cat was reveled. That was curled up against a box, and sleeping.

(Five hours later)

"Nnngh?" muttered Mizu, who was now a blue haired girl, with silver eyes, big, feathery white wings were folded, and the black fox-like tail was swishing back and forth.

"Good you're up, now let's start cleaning, or do you want that poor djinni to work all by his lonesome?" asked Karaues, in a silver four tailed fox's form.

"What, he's started, by himself? He can't the place is too big, I'm going to go help him," stated the winged girl. Karaues stopped her from going up, by trapping one of Mizu's legs with a tail.

"And you're going to help him like that? What if he figures it out?" asked Karaues sighing.

"Uh-uh, he won't suspect a thing. The only reason you know was that you were my mom's assistant with almost everything, besides I could be one of my assistants for all he knows," said Mizu, grinning.

"You've been alive for eight-hundred years, and you still act like a six-year-old," muttered Karaues, loosening his grip on Mizu's leg.

"So, you don't have a problem with that do you?" asked Mizu.

"Not many, but maybe Bartimaeus does," said Karaues, one black tail pointing upstairs.

"So, he doesn't even know what I'm like, right? He just thinks that I'm like any other idiotic, snot-nosed, magician, so I'll be safe. You worry too much," Mizu explained, stretching out her wings.

"Something tells me today is not going to end well," whispered Karaues.

"What is it with you, always worrying? Just act like normally, no calling any of my forms 'Master' though, alright?" said Mizu cheerfully, opening the door, door and skipping upstairs, with a black fox following behind her.

The two of them both changed into children. Mizu decided on the twelve-year-old black fox/ wolf hanyou. Karaues took the guise of a thirteen-year-old dragon hanyou. Dark blue eyes replaced the green ones, and leathery black wings unfolded. Both were about five feet tall.

(In a bedroom)

"Hi! I heard you're new, do ya need any help?" asked Mizu, bursting in through the door. A black haired boy was on the other side picking up random books and pilling them on whatever table had space. Karaues decided to stay out of the way, for now.

"What are your orders?" asked Bartimaeus.

"Cleaning, like yours," Mizu smiled softly, picked up a pile of books, and walked over to a bookshelf.

Bartimaeus became suspicious, "How do you know my orders?"

"I am Mizu's personal assistant, not that I want to be. But the idiot tells me everything. Although she doesn't know the birth name," Mizu lied; she was used to doing this after all, the spirits that stayed in her house were not trustworthy.

"To bad, she didn't charge me with 'not finding out her birth name'," sighed Bartimaeus.

"Oh well, you could try to find her parents."

"They're no longer here; they always run away after leaving the kid."

"Sad truth isn't it."

"Not really, according to the magicians, but they're greedy bastards."

"Something I agree with wholeheartedly," agreed Mizu picking up a new stack of books.

"So how long have you been here?"

"Since she became a magician, but she lets be back every other week."

"She actually lets you go back?"

"Yes, only because I'm only eight-hundred, and I run out of energy quickly."

"Lucky you," murmured Bartimaeus.

"I heard that, once the room's clean, do you want to spar? There's a training center down stairs."

"Why not, there's no silver in there, right?" asked Bartimaeus.

"Only in two of the blades, but they're locked up in a vault."

"Alright then," agreed Bartimaeus, as Karaues walked in to the room with a broom.

(An hour later, in the training center)

"This form isn't good for battle," murmured Mizu turning into a fourteen-year-old, female, kitsune-hanyou, with a long black tail, and black hair to shoulders, she was wearing a lose black T-shirt with jeans and sneakers.

"This one isn't either," said Bartimaeus, and Karaues at the same time. Karaues chose a silver haired teen, with black, feathery wings. He was wearing dark green pants, and a long sleeved shirt. Bartimaeus chose a teenaged human, with black hair. He was wearing white shorts, and a blue T-shirt.

"Three way battle then?" asked Mizu with a demonic gleam in her eyes.

"Done," agreed a demon, and a djinni.

"Then pick you weapon."

Mizu chose an obsidian blade encrusted with emeralds in the golden hilt, a dragon's tooth was underneath the center emerald. Karaues a crimson blade adorned by sapphires, a phoenix feather, and three ruby bells. Bartimaeus chose a jade blade with crystals, a dragon scale, and a bronze hilt.

"Got them? Good, now let's go!" exclaimed Mizu, her blade came down upon the jade blade, a loud metal-against-metal scraping noise was heard as Mizu pushed with all her might down. Karaues jumped in and crashed the crimson blade into the other two.

"Not bad, not bad at all…however," Mizu let the words hang as she jumped away, spinning the hilt of the sword and pointing it at Karaues. A smirk was on her face as she teleported behind Bartimaeus, slamming the flat of her blade against his mid back.

"Wha?" was the shocked reply from the djinni.

"Obviously you've never been in a three way battle before, or have you," one eyebrow lifted up with curiosity, "Just because I pointed the sword at Karaues, doesn't mean I'll go for him." She jumped back and crossed her blade with Karaues's, soon after Bartimaeus joined.

"Kataraku," whispered Karaues, tendrils of flame wrapped around his blade.

"If you're gonna do that… Sakarudaisak!" exclaimed Mizu; fire was flickering onto the obsidian blade, tendrils of shadows also formed.

"Bartimaeus you have no idea what we are doing, ne…I mean right?" asked Karaues.

"Um...Yes?" answered Bartimaeus unsurely.

"All of these swords have an activating word, nobody uses this one often so it doesn't have one programmed into it yet, feel free to make one up," said Mizu.

"Akaurtha!" exclaimed Bartimaeus as a rush of water enveloped the sword.

"Nice, the last user had roses blooming out of it," a cocky grin was back on Mizu's face.

"Who used it before me?" asked Barimaeus, rushing against Mizu's blade.

"The magician's cousin, I believe her name is Nia," said Mizu calmly stepping out of the way, "Work on the thrust, it's a weak point." Mizu, throwing her sword at Karaues neck, it left a shallow cut.

"You meant to do that you filthy little hanyou," hissed Karaues ramming her sword through Mizu's arm.

"Fire that runs through my blood, running through out me unleash your power!" Mizu's body was surrounded by a tornado of burning flames. Fiery red wings spread out burning both Bartimaeus and Karaues. They flapped them a few times and lifted her up high into the air.

"You idiot! You haven't gotten fire magic down yet!" exclaimed Karaues as he put up a water shield around Bartimaeus and himself, "What the heck is wrong with ice!"

"Shut up you were supposed to teach me LAST WEEK! Now let me DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" exclaimed Mizu struggling with her magic.

"I can't, once you summon your magic you're the only one that can control it!" exclaimed Karaues, just so Mizu could hear over the crackling flames.

"So what do I DOOOOOOOOO!" exclaimed Mizu, the fire now blazing an almost white color.

"Calm down or you'll burn us, count back words, that helps," said Karaues ruffling his wings, followed shortly by stretching them.

"Fine, ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one," the fire died down to a dark red color, "Now what?"

"Remember how we controlled water? That works with fire to," said Karaues, slowly weakening the water shield.

"Some help you are…Calm water douse the rampaging fire that threatens to destroy all," a few seconds after Mizu murmured the spell water made a small whirlpool around her, then was slowly sucked back into the body as Mizu began her decent as blue wings stretched out.

"See, it worked!" said Karaues in his confident tone.

"You could have told me more!" exclaimed Mizu adding, "Idiot," under her breath.

"I heard that!"

"So?"

"Take it back you ungrateful apprentice!"

"Why should I you evil teacher!"

"I'm not the evil one!"

"What are you implying than?"

By this point Mizu and Karaues pretty much had a verbal fistfight as Bartimaeus set his blade on the ground and left quietly.

"Hey where'd your visitor go?" asked Karaues managing to realize the djinni had gone.

"To the garden it is then," said Mizu grinning, and dragging the poor demon with her.

(Garden)

The garden was pretty simple, a garden for food here, and field of flowers there, and a few scattered trees here and there. The centerpiece was the crystal blue lake, it was perfectly clean. The pond didn't ripple at all, even when the wind blew.

'It's nice to know that some people still like nature, the last time I was summoned…I rather not think about that,' thought Bartimaeus walking through a field of tulips.

"HEY BARTIMAUES!" yelled a black haired teen, her black wings still attached, as she dragged a black fox behind her, and dropping it unceremoniously on to the ground, with a soft thump.

"Hello, so how do like the garden, Karaues persuaded her to keep it," asked Mizu.

"It's alright, could use a little more room, but it's okay," said Bartimaeus.

"Do you have any idea how much we fought over the land, you might as well appreciate it," murmured Karaues.

"Eh, are you taking your captors side?" asked Bartimaeus.

"And if I am, what will you do?" asked Karaues.

"Nothing, because of her orders, I hate orders," muttered Bartimaeus, under his breath.

"I heard that you know," I was in the corner of the room, while you were being summoned, I also heard that the magician is bringing her relatives here," said Mizu, removing her wings.

"Really, are any of them magicians?"

"No, but I heard that some of them are wizards."

"Magicians, wizards, what's the difference?"

"Only the magicians use our energy, and wizards feed on their own."

"Okay, then why should I care at all?"

"Exactly why she shouldn't have said anything," said Karaues, a scowl appearing on the fox's features.

"Oh, what do you care, you're only here half of the year!" exclaimed Mizu, this time the water from the pool lashed out, and hit Karaues, then pulled the water back.

"Ah, at least I taught you something."

"That's what you think, I really don't get you… more than half of the time really, why are full demons such idiots…I sound like Nia," the last part Mizu mutter to herself.

"I heard that, and it's true you sound like your sister."

"Bleah, I don't care."

"You ARE the older one…Right?" asked Karaues, a questioning look on the fox's face.

"So I don't want to grow up…I'll mature…eventually," a smirk spread across the hanyou's face.

"In a century more like it," exclaimed Karaues, the smirk erasing itself from Mizu, and attaching itself to Karaues.

"Humph," said Mizu, with an annoyed tone, and spun around "I'm not talking to you."

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Our student will show up next chapter, along with some others. 


	2. The ApprenticeWait There Are Two?

Hi again, I hope I'm not going to make everybody totally OOC, but if I do please tell me, thanks, and well…the two of Mizu's apprentices will eventually end up differently, characterization and appearance. Oh, and the gold wings on the sword are like the ones on the Millennium Rod (YGO).

Disclaimer: This humble fan owns nothing but Mizu, Shizuri, Tamesis, and Karaues.

Chibi babies/ little ones

Hanyou half demon

Kawaii cute

Onee-san big sister

Imoto little sister

* * *

It was not a good morning. Not by any standards. The currently blond haired woman almost smashed her alarm clock as it began to ring, and afterwards she stomped into the bathroom, took a shower, and brushed her teeth and hair.

Mizu came out with a black top, black jeans, a black on the outside, and blue on the inside trench coat was pulled over the attire. Trudging down the stairs was her next activity, if any one other than spirits or demons were in the house; they wouldn't even dare cross her path. Sadly one little djinni did not know a hanyou's temper.

"Hello dear mistress, lovely day isn't it?" asked the djinni with an obviously fake merriment. He was in a teenager's form, but with black wings, wearing black pants, and a blue shirt.

"Shut up or I'll blow you into pieces," growled out the boiling hanyou.

"Sounds like you haven't had much of a good sleep then, have you?" said the djinni in the same manner.

"You asked for it, Jakuhaji!" slowly silvery water started to appear; it surrounded Bartimaeus and slowly flattened the body he was in, "Thought so, not even half as resistant to my magic as that idiotic dragon. Guess you haven't seen different magic before," an evil little smirk had decided to plaster itself on to Mizu's face once again, "Little one, I know what you look like, nothing hides from two souls," this time a somber look passed over her face.

"What do you mean, 'Two souls'?" asked the 'demon.'

"Mizu-san will not tell, so this one will not tell," the woman's pupils turned into slits, reddened, and her voice seemed to become much more dangerous, a minute later Mizu was back to normal.

"Fine I'll just find Karaues," said Bartimaeus about to find his 'friend.'

"Now you can't just go running off like that! Since you are here of your own free will…I'll just battle with you, to the training center!" Mizu grabbed the demon by the collar, and dragged him up the stairs.

The two beings walked past paintings, and a jeweled sword; it was hanging on the wall. Black diamonds ran up and down its hilt, an indent in the shape of a teardrop was on the broad part of the blade. Awkward golden wings seemed to be jutting out from the guard. Mizu picked it up without missing a step.

"Pick one up and we shall begin." Mizu was now pointing the dangerously glimmering sword at Bartimaeus.

"Fine, fine," Bartimaeus, picked up the jade blade.

They stood, glaring at each other. Bartimaeus raised his blade and prepared to strike. The loud metal 'clang' of the two blades could be heard throughout the house.

"It's all ways the idiot, the weakling that strikes first," the smirk was on her face again, and her pupils became slits.

Mizu's blade was shining with a malevolent light, promising pain to the opponent. The two gold wings glimmered and sharpened at the edges.

"When I'm fighting, the policy is 'Show no Mercy," Mizu's eyes were back to slits and their reddened state, she took four slashes to her opponent's chest; deep cuts could be seen through the ripped clothes, three of the cuts were bleeding. The last slash was blocked.

"You're horrid at this you know. Your positioning is totally off, you can't hold the sword correctly, and…" her rant was interrupted by nine _CLANGS_ of the clock.

"Stupid clock, why did Karaues make it so accurate…To annoy us," the last part was muttered, "Sorry demon, lick your wounds while I'm away," with that Mizu rushed out of the room, trench coat ruffling.

"Three, two, one," counted Mizu, at the one a loud screech sound could be heard, "And that's what happens when you let demons drive cars." She sighed and walked over to the black SUV.

"You're the only one who can drive fairly decently, so I've gotta speak to you, unfortunately," Mizu picked up the envelope, and reread it just to make sure.

"To Mizu Shiori, blah, blah, blah, ah here we go; apprentice…s? I get two, oh just great, two chibi to look after…If I've have to suffer then the Karue hasta too!" exclaimed the hanyou, already starting to plot out the chibi-care sessions.

"Ah, let's go Karue," said Mizu, getting into the car.

* * *

"Alright Karue, if I must suffer then you will to," said Mizu, dragging the full demon behind her. The duo came to a halt in front of the ministry, and halted for a minute or two. 

"Hey Karaues, could you change into the dragon form while we go in?" asked Mizu, giving him a half glare.

"Why first, then I'll consider," said Karaues, giving a half glare back.

"Do you want them to see you in one of your weaker forms? Admit it, the dragon is your strongest one…even if it is the smallest," an evil half grin crossed over her face again.

Karaues twitched at the comment, but complied with Mizu's request. The familiar blue dragon curled around Mizu's left arm.

"It's not that bad, you just minified yourself," a slightly kinder smile graced the hanyou's lips.

Mizu opened the front door of the ministry with her left hand, and shuddered as thoughts of little kids running around her house presented themselves. Out of habit her right hand came up, and she started stroking the length of Karaues's body, hand shuddering all the while. They saw a magician with an imp floating above his shoulder, and one with a snake around his waist.

"They use the oddest forms to get around, don't they?" asked Mizu, trying to calm herself down.

"Yes they do," Karaues gave off a small sigh.

"What's up, you don't sigh like that unless you're worried about something?" reasoned Mizu, walking towards the front desk, unfortunately she tripped. An undignified 'eep' came out of her mouth. She sighed dejectedly, and looked over what she tripped on. It was a gold amulet-ish thing, odd writing (or at least she assumed it was writing) was etched around a sapphire in the center of the gold, and a dark green chain was attached to the top of the amulet.

"Ya know, for a jonin-in-training you can be really clumsy," a toothy smile was plastered on the blue dragon's face.

"Shut up, this…thing was NOT here before; I know you think predicting random things popping up from thin air is easy, well it is NOT!" a royally annoyed Mizu was giving the dragon her acidic glare, the dragon decided to keep his mouth shut for the time being.

"Good, you shut your mouth, later we should read about the thing I tripped over, for now I'll keep it," an easy going smile replaced her previous expression.

Karaues stared at her, wondering who exactly how one being could go from annoyed to perfectly fine in a few minutes. After pondering for a minute he muttered out 'hormones.'

"Hey! I don't have hormone problems," Mizu was back onto her annoyed streak; fortunately she managed to calm down before she reached the front desk.

"I'm here to pick up my charges," said Mizu as she gave the counter person the papers.

"So you have, the male is quite bright, we are not sure about the female yet, however. Please wait here so I may bring your charges to you?" the lady said in possibly the most polite and annoying voice you have ever heard.

'I don't like her, can I jinx her?' asked the being that was affectionately called Dark-chan; Mizu's eyes widened in shock, then went to the normal, slightly narrowed state.

'But we barely know her; I can't go around jinxing people I don't even know. However…A certain 'Marik' comes to mind,' thought Mizu, looking bored as she picked up a black notebook.

As she opened it she blinked, "Oh Kami-sama," she muttered under her breath, and snapped the book closed.

"What is it?" asked the dragon, opening one eye.

"THIS!" exclaimed Mizu throwing the book onto the table.

"Oh, it's one of the universe books isn't it?" asked Karaues, looking at the book with as little interest as possible.

"Yes, now take this back to the house, you remember the spell right?" asked Mizu, stretching her arms.

"When did I get downgraded to carrier pigeon?" grumbled Karaues, grabbing the notebook in his mouth and making a small clicking sound as he disappeared.

"At least I can count on him," said Mizu as she saw her charges approaching.

Mizu was resisting the urge to squeeze the two of them, and straightening up her posture, "Hello little ones, you may call me Mizu," a bored look came over her face. Neither child was willing to talk yet.

"It's crowded around now, but I can't go anywhere until my friend comes back, he IS the only one who can drive," Mizu said as she took the two of them from the counter person, and walked outside.

Mizu gave a small sigh, "Do either of you chibi want ice-cream?" the two gave little nods, "There is a place near my house, we can go there when my friend comes back, what do you two say?" they both stared. A small clicking sound was herd as Karaues, in a black haired adult's form.

"Hey there he is, Karue! Over here!" Mizu was waving her arms wildly.

"Yah, yah, I'm coming," said the demon in his guise.

"This is Karaues; you can just call him Karue. He doesn't talk much until he gets to know you, but then he is pretty friendly," Mizu smiled mischievously and petted Karaues.

"I am NOT a dog," he was growling, and a vein in his forehead was twitching.

"If your 'not a dog' then why are you growling?" asked Mizu playfully, wrapping an arm around Karaues's neck.

"Because I am annoyed, now would you mind letting go of me," said Karaues, trying to pry Mizu's arm off of him.

"Not until you say hello to the chibis," almost choking the poor demon, he was reduced to making spluttering, coughing sounds.

"Hello," squeaked out of Karaues's lips, rubbing his neck as Mizu let him out of her death grip.

"Hi," muttered the girl, barely audible, blushing, and looking up to Mizu's eyes.

"Great you _can_ talk, what about your friend over there?" asked Mizu gesturing at the boy, who buried his face in the girl's shoulder.

"He's just shy, he'll talk soon… I think," said the girl, looking at the back of the boy's head.

"He has to; classes for the two of you start in two days. The first two days are for exploring the house, but no going into the locked rooms, got it?" Mizu stared down at the girl, almost glaring, while Karaues stared at the back of Mizu's neck hungrily.

"Don't you dare," snapped the currently blond hanyou, giving Karaues one of her reserved death glares.

"Dare I what?" asked Karaues, acting innocent, Mizu gave a sigh, and shook her head.

"Whatever, lets go little chibi-chan, our car is at the corner," Mizu took the girl's hand who held on to the boy's hand.

* * *

"This is your house?" asked the girl, eyes widening in amazement. 

The boy looked up when he herd the shock in the other's voice. He showed his own astonishment by keeping his head up to look around; the first thing he noticed was that almost everything was blue, with touches of black on some things.

"Yes this is my house, chibi-chan, it really isn't much compared to the other magicians homes, but the two of you are allowed to explore a bit, so off with you, before the classes start," said Mizu, opening the door to the garden.

"Okay, thank you miss," the girl gave a small bow and tugged on the boy's hand for him to follow her, "Hey miss?"

"Yes chibi-chan?" asked Mizu, looking at the two kids.

"Why do you give off a blue flaming thing around you?" asked the girl, Mizu looked apprehensive.

"If I told you the truth you would never believe me," Mizu looked down for a moment then pushed the girl into the garden, "But don't dwell on it, alright?"

"I need to talk to Shizuri, muttered Mizu.

She picked up a small, blue, plain, glass bowl, and slipped on a pair of black slippers. Mizu stepped into the sun (it finally cleared up after the cloudy start of the day) and sighed contently, wishing she could drop the Illusion. Humming she made her way to the lake, passing the two kids as the girl tried to convince the boy to talk. Mizu chanted quietly and dipped the bowl into the lake; ripples were drawn towards the bowl. As she picked up the bowl the ripples disappeared, Mizu sighed and walked back up to her room.

* * *

Letting go of the Illusion, a silver haired fourteen-year-old was revealed as her fluffy blue wings fluttered, before folding onto her back. A silvery tail swayed back and forth, and silvery eyes replaced blue ones. 

"Shizuri," Mizu coaxed the water to give her a picture of her sister. Slowly the water rippled and smoothed out to show a black haired human teen's head.

"What is it, onee-san?" asked a sleepy voice.

"Ha! So you did keep the mirror I gave you," Mizu grinned at the teen.

"I wish I couldn't, unfortunately you bonded it to my soul which means I can't get rid of the thing…what's the unbinding spell?" Shizuri glared at her sister.

"Why would I tell you little sister, I love annoying you," and evil grin was on Mizu's face.

"You're evil…Hey onee-san, why aren't you in the garden?"

"Because I've got two chibi in my house, playing in the garden, I can do anything in front of them yet!"

"So you finally got your apprentice," now the evil grin was being used by the younger sister, a small cackle was heard.

"Apprentic_es_ and I'm not the only evil one, Zuri-chan," Mizu raised an eyebrow.

"That's rare, how many of the mini magicians do you take care of? Oh, and the evil sorta runs in our family."

"I need to take care of two of the chibi-chan, and that I already knew."

"And so why did you call, onee-san?"

"I need a favor, little sister."

"What is it? And I will not do a world gating for you, and you know my restrictions."

"I know, I know, I need you to stop the time around here for a little while, once the little ones are around twelve."

"I'll assume you're bringing them to Hogwarts. Are you sure that's a good idea, what if they don't have any magic?"

"It's a better idea then leaving them to mature just around here they need to lean more ways of protecting themselves, and I'm bringing them to the Naruto universe first."

"Let them lean how to kill? That's even worse, and they must start the academy by age seven."

"Well they need to learn how to protect themselves right? I'll just make sure that we don't pop up before the C-rank-turned-A-rank-mission. Age seven, huh? That is something I can by-step."

"But still, when do you want them to pop up anyway?"

"Preferably before Team 7 has gone their separate ways, I want Kakashi with the chibi."

At that moment a dark blue-purple eyed, little kid, that looked slightly like a marionette, was also pictured in the bowl of water, tackling Shizuri.

"Tamesis! What are you doing? You should be sleeping," Shizuri looked slightly shocked that the little kid knocked her down.

"Is this your other partner, imoto-chan?" asked the sliver haired hanyou, looking at the kid with slight interest, who was now sitting in Shizuri's lap.

"Yes, she is. I don't think Kiyo gets along with Tamesis very much. The two of them fight so much; now, about the time?"

"Ah," Mizu stretched out her arms, "that's right, I need the time stopped, and a bit of time messed with."

"When are you going to go on your death-trap-trip?" scratching of pen could be heard from the other side of the water.

"I'll contact you when I need it."

"My rating might decrease by then," Shizuri pointed out, as Tamesis's eyes started to glaze over into a dark purple, and a deep voice started cackling.

"Why even bother helping, kindness does not do anything. Death accomplishes much more," a luring voice came out of the kid's mouth.

"The Lone One, I presume? Leave here now, or Life's power shall be turned on you, I know your weaknesses," silvery eyes seemed to flash, with annoyance.

The mamodo growled, and its eyes slowly faded into the deep, dark blue-purple eyes. The owner of the eyes blinked, "Huh? Did I miss something?"

"Nothing interesting," well, according to Mizu.

"Alright, then, good night…I think," with that the kid hopped off of Mizu's lap, and walked out the door.

"Cool partner, she gives off weird energy waves though."

"I still can't find the waves through the mirror, how do you do this stuff?"

"That I shall never reveal," Mizu winked, and ended the conversation by waving her hand over the now rippling water.

The winged girl ruffled her wings and brought up the Illusion spell over herself again.

* * *

"I've decided that our first order of business: tour around the house. I'd rather know that the two of you know how to get around, and where to stay out of so I don't have to monitor the two of you constantly," said Mizu, bringing the two kids upstairs. Karaues was in a black haired teen's form. 

"The blue door on the right with the crescent moon on it is yours," Karaues indicated it to the boy.

"And the silver one with the black star is yours, chibi-chan," Mizu waved a hand in the door's direction, and lightly pushed the dark haired girl to it.

"And moving on, the black-blue door is my room, don't ever come in without knocking, got it?" Mizu growled, narrowing her eyes into a glare. The children nodded their heads.

"Down the stairs is the basement, don't go in there with out Mizu's specific permission," Karaues growled out, the kids nodded again.

"Good, now I want you both to go into the first light blue door on the left on the second floor, read the books, and manga that are there," Mizu smiled, pointing to the mahogany staircase.

"What are manga?" asked the boy, shyly, speaking up. This earned him a blank stare from Karaues, and a huge grin from the hanyou.

"Hey, you can talk; Karaues thought you were mute or something. Manga are Japanese comic books, and they're a million times more interesting." Karaues snorted as the blond said the ending line.

"But that however is coming from someone who hates the English cartoons."

"How can I not. Damsel in distress, keh! Last time I checked I saved at least half of those heroic idiots!" Mizu was extremely annoyed, and folded her arms over her chest. A scowl was on her face.

"Anyway why don't the two of you just go down and read those books, your going to need to know certain parts later on," Karaues pushed the two kids over to the staircase. As soon as Mizu heard the soft 'click' of the closing door, she pulled off the Illusion.

A silvery fox-like tail wrapped around her left leg, small claws appeared on her hands, and silvery-blue wolf-like ears adorned the top of her head, the same color as her hair. She was dressed in a black, long-sleeved shirt, blue pants, and sandals for her feet.

"Karaues, do you know why I can only take some forms, and not others?" Mizu turned her large blue eyes over to the older demon.

"It's because the bloods of both your families are your forms. Although you seem to be able to mix and match certain parts, oh and if you stare at someone for a while you can take their form. I don't advise this, but you can bite someone and imitate their Kekkai Genkai .What prompted you to ask such an odd question, and why didn't you know?" asked Karaues, letting his hair turn silvery, and dog ears popped up where human ears should be.

"Nothing but some random curiosity, and because I don't bite people!" Mizu said, rubbing her nose.

"Oh, alright, do you want to help me cook?" asked Karaues, already walking down the stairs. Mizu smiled and walked behind her friend.

* * *

Mini Time Skip 

"What are you doing, it only said 'a teaspoon of sugar'!" Karaues started to remember why he made Mizu avoid the kitchen at all costs.

"I'm sorry, I so horrible at this!" Mizu was breaking down, while holding a black…_thing_ that looked vaguely like a cake. Karaues blamed all of this on Mizu's hate for following directions.

"Well, you do have to be balanced. You're good at various other things, so you must have some weakness. 'Sides I can always cook if we ever end up close to starving," said Karaues, glad to have something to annoy the hanyou with. Mizu nodded grudgingly accepting that Karaues could make just about anything into an edible meal.

"Now, changing the subject completely, when do you think the chibi are going to be ready to go to the Naruto universe?" asked Karaues, cutting carrots, and putting them in a bowl of salad.

"I was thinking about adding them onto Kakashi's team, but I don't want them going on the C-turned-A-rank mission. I think that when they're twelve would be a good time," Mizu said, deciding to avoid the kitchen appliances.

"Yea, I don't want them killing anyone to soon either. But I think that Karunai is the better one to show them around, not as perverted, you know," said Karaues, now pouring some cake batter into a bowl.

"True, but Kakashi-san is the best jonin there. And I don't want the chibi's to learn from anyone other than the best. If they aren't trainer properly then the chibi won't be able to… well you know," said Mizu, picking up a small chocolate chip cookie.

"But still! What if they get his perverted tendencies?" he was mixing the batter with a wooden spoon.

"Unless they actually look into **_that_** book, they shouldn't pick up anything inappropriate…well hopefully," Mizu grinned and bit into the cookie.

"You are so positive, anyway what was in that library that you sent the chibi into?" asked Karaues.

"I don't know…Dark-chan thinks it was CLAMP's stuff though and Naruto," said Mizu, happily munching her cookie.

"You sent them in there without knowing what was in there!" growled the older demon, "What if that stuff is Ranma ½ they'll both be scared for life!" the full demon paced back and forth on the worn tiles.

"Stop pacing, you'll make a hole in the floor then I'll have to pay for more new tiling, and I _like_ this tiling," the tailed hanyou glared and the pacing feet.

"Well how else am I supposed to relieve stress?" snapped the demon.

"Remember that putty I gave you, you know the gooey green stuff?"

"Yes, but is all sticky…and stuff…" Mizu glared at Karaues, and started to bang her head on the table, sigh, and groan.

"Moron," muttered Mizu.

* * *

I am so sorry that I didn't get this up sooner, but I got grounded from the computer, which meant that I couldn't get into my Word files...So again sorry! 


End file.
